The life of an 17 year old assassin
by Hannah-be-dope
Summary: I watched as her long, curly hair blew in the wind. With her eyes focused on me two words came out her mouth. No louder than a whisper. Tears ran down her face as she continued to look at me. Waiting.   All human .
1. Well

On the outside I may seem like an average boy. But the world doesn't even know _half_ of what I go through. I mean life is _never_ easy being a 17 year old assassin. You may be wondering who I am or what I'm doing being an assassin. Well the name's Iggy, Iggy Venom. And the assassin part? Well that's another story. When the time's right I'll tell you. But I'm kind of busy right now so..

"IGNITOUS"

"Shit" I cussed under my breath as the dart I was throwing hit my lap. I knew if the boss was using my whole name I forgot something. Something big. What could I have forgotten… SHIT! I had a new target and I had to get the papers before Fang came back.

My door swung open and Fang walked in with a smirk.

"The boss wants you." I just glared as he laughed and flopped down on my bed.

I walked down the hall I paused when I got in front of Jeb's door. _Just breath nice and deep_ I told myself. Psh like that would help. I opened the door and with my most innocent voice asked,

"You called?" Jeb glared at me and if looks could kill, well the most handsomest man on earth would be dead. _Me._ All Jeb did was throw a folder at me.

"Get. Out." He managed to get out in a voice I've _never _heard him use.

When I got back in my room I open up my folder as I fell on the bed.

**Monique Ride also known as Nudge **

**Sex: F**

**Age: 16 **

**Height: 5'6**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Race: African American**

**Threat: Ability to hack into the government's system and has killed over 15 men. She has disappeared numerous times with no ability to be tracked. It's been said that's she's been seen a couple of times with a girl named Maximum. We don't know who they are associated with each other.**

**Goal: Kill her.**

A picture fell out after I finished reading. Hey, I'll admit it. She was pretty. But I got to do what I got to do.

Why do they even put my goal on here? What else was I supposed to do? Marry her? Yeah, _right._


	2. NUDGE!

**Hey guys! Its meee Hannah. I know i usually do this in the first chapter but i forgot so yeah. I really want reviews so review? I need feedback . ! Lol anyways i was reading one fanfiction and suddenly thought of this. Cool right? I think it may be a fax AND niggy . But mostly niggy. *Nudge + Iggy) I was going to have them be connected but toooo many fanfictions do that! So i wanted to be different. Anyways on with the story. *Dont forget to check out my love hurts!)**

* * *

><p>"Who you got?" Fang asked from beside me.<p>

"Nudge?" It came out more of a question than an answer. _Nudge..Nudge…NUDGE? _"HOLY SHIT I HAVE TO KILL NUDGE?"

"Who is Nudge?"

"The girl I have to kill. Duhh."

"You're saying Nudge as if you know her"

"….It felt right" Fang just stared at me. But hey, it did! You know, like in all those movies you see them thinking then_ BAM_! The have a whole life story with somebody.

I smiled at Fang then turned back to looking at the picture of this girl. She was _really _pretty. Like natural beauty. The picture was caught while she was running so her hair was windblown. She was laughing as if she found it funny that they even _thought_ of chasing her. I saw a streak of blonde on the right side of her. Maybe it was Maximum. Who knows?

"Boss give you anybody?" I don't know why I didn't just say Jeb.

"Yeah. Some chick named Maximum."

"WHY ARE OUR PEOPLE ALWAYS CONNECTED!"

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE I PICK OUT THE PEOPLE!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!"

"I don't know." Fang said in a normal voice

"Well, looks like we're going to be working together again. Buuddddieeeeeee" I said in a sing song voice. Fang mumbled something then walked out of my room. I just laughed and finished throwing my darts.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think in a review please . Thanks(:<strong>


	3. Born JUST to kill ?

_**Ok guys(: Thanks for all the reviews . ! One told me I was rushing a little bit so im sorry about that I just like to get to the action and the last chapter was just describing the way Iggy and Fang are going to act throughout the fic. But I will try and take this slow. Hereeee we gooooo(:**_

**Iggy p.o.v**

Have you ever been doing something _really _embarrassing then when you look around someone _really_ cute is just staring at you? Well, yeah. That just happened to me. You see, when Fang walked out my room mumbling things under his breath I started throwing darts again.

**Flashback ~**

_Cluuup . Cluuup. Cluuup. Three darts in a row! _

_I started doing a little dancing that included jumping up and down and shaking my butt._

"_Yeahhhhh baby! Take that son! TAKE THAT! YEAH! WHO'S THE BOSS NOW PUNK? HUH? HUH? I CANT HEAR YOU! That's what I thought you better say Iggy!" _

"_Umm.. I didn't hear anybody say Iggy.."_

_My head spun around so fast that my hair got caught in my eyes and mouth. I started pawing at my face like a cat then starting whining like a dog. Okay so I have no clue who's watching me because I didn't pay attention to the voice. My first mistake. Now I'm standing here looking and sounding like a freaking cog. When I finally realized all I had to do was shake my head to get the hair out my face and looked up I saw…..FANG! _

**End of flashback ~**

Wait.. well okay maybe Fang isn't cute but you get the point right? He wasn't supposed to be in there while I was doing my victory thing!

"WHAT THE FRIED CHICKEN FANG!"

"….I left my phone." I looked at my bed and saw his htc windows phone 7 sitting on my bed. Okay so wait? Assassins can have phones too! Gosh. Jerks. Anyways I grabbed his phone and chucked it at his head.

"Bye iggy." Fang laughed as he walked out the door shaking his head.

I fell on my bed and just laid there. Now you may be wondering if I'm really upset about Fang seeing me do my dance. Well, no. He's seen me do worse things than that. I'm just wondering when Jeb is going to send us for our mission. I haven't killed a person in 3 days. THREE! I _need _to kill. I was _born _to kill. Born _just _to kill.


	4. School!

**Sorry I haven't been on in FOREVER. Eighth grade sucks bro. Anyways on with the story(:**

_Previously: _

_I haven't killed a person in 3 days. THREE! I__need__to kill. I was__born__to kill. Born__just__to kill._

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Mom?"**_

"_**Yes Ignitous?"**_

"_**What were you and daddy fighting for?"**_

"_**Um..nothing sweetie. Just..go back upstairs. Everything's ok." Drew got up and kissed her four year old son on the forehead and sent him up the stairs.**_

_**Little Iggy went upstairs but instead of going to his room like he was supposed to he went to his fathers 'office'. Little Iggy couldn't read but he knew what play buttons where. In the corner of his father's office he saw a BIG radio. So he went over a pressed play.**_

"_**Instead of signing something were going to record this conversation Steven."**_

"_**Ok" Iggy heard his father say.**_

"_**Do we have the right to take your son under our custody and make him an **_**assassin when he turns ten**_**?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Is it true that were the only reason Drew is pregnant right now?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Do you have any questions?"**_

"_**Will.. will I ever get to see him after he's ten?"**_

"_**No." **_

_**Little Iggy heard a sigh and heard his dad mumble okay right before the door opened and his mom ran in.**_

"_**Ignitous! I said to your ro-," She stopped mid-sentence hearing the radio play something. Tears filled up her eyes as she ran to turn it off. Little Iggy walked to his room confused about what he just heard. He was too young to understand but he never forgot what he heard. Especially the day of his tenth birthday, when he Science teacher took him away from his home. **_

Now see? Ive been killing since I was twelve. It took two whole years to train me. I was hardhead.. but now im addicted and I'm READY to kill.

"You guys have to go to School."

"SCHOOL? Are you kidding me Jeb? The last time I went to school you took me away!"

"Iggy.."

"Sorry."

"Fang?"

"What?"

"You don't have anything to say?"

"Why."

"Because that's where Max and Nudge were last spotted."

"Okay."

"Well, were done here."

Jeb dismissed up and me and Fang walked out.

"This is stupid."

"Its not that serious Iggy, knowing Jeb, we probably just have to fake it and not do any school work."

"That's true."

"I know."

"Fuck you."

"Im hungry."

I just looked at Fang like 'Wtf'. You don't say "Im hungry" when somebody insults you!


	5. Fang's hungry

_"I know."_

_"Fuck you."_

_"Im hungry."_

_I just looked at Fang like 'Wtf'. You don't say "Im hungry" when somebody insults you!_

Anyways, since Fang is hungry we decided to go to the Mall. Yes, we are normal. SHAME ON YOU. Thinking we aren't normal. We just kill people for a living. Psh. Anyways, I don't understand how we're supposed to kill these girls. We don't kill in public and they've been on the run so obviously they won't trust us. And I seriously don't want to go back to school. If you take me away from a place and teach me on your own, what's the point of making me go back?

"Get out the car idiot." I looked over and saw Fang was already out the car walking away. Well, damn. This is why I don't over think. I miss out on car rides.

"Slow down." He acts like he wants to be here or something. It was my idea to come. He just wants the food.

"Im. HUNGRY." OK Fang gets really moody when he's hungry. Like if you make him mad when he's hungry, he will seriously put you in a headlock and try to burn off your face with the lighter he carries around everywhere.

"Touch-eeeeeee."

* * *

><p><strong>This is short. Im SOOOO sorry for not updating then giving you this short chapter. : FORGIVE ME but i need help! I have no clue what they should do at the mall..suggestions? Thanks loves xx.**


	6. Quiet place

**Walaaa**

* * *

><p>After Fang got his food. we decided to just hang around the mall for a little while. I mean, we did drive all the way across town just for Fang to eat Chinese here, minus the fact we never have any food in our house.<p>

"Don't understand why people enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?"

"This noise and stench."

You see? This is why we never fit in. Fang always dislikes how loud something is. The smell he was right about, but the noise? It was just teenagers, wait, _multiple_ teenagers having conversations. I shrugged.

The mall is one hectic place. People running, old couples stopping, drinks being spilled, jokes being told. Etc. I think we walked for about 10 minutes before Fang got tired of it.

"Let's go in there."

"It's dark in there Fang."

"And possibly quiet."

"No shit Sherlock. It's called the 'Quiet place'."

Death stare in reply. Whatever.

As we walked in the air instantly went from cold to hot as fuck. Why you want to work in a place that feels like a desert? If my job wasn't killing, it would at least be in a place with air conditioning. Like seriously? You would sweat just from working but throw in no A/C? You would look like a walking waterfall. No thanks.

_Fang's walking around this store like he lived here his whole life. _

I don't get is how this place stays in business. They sell books._ In the mall. _The mall? You're suppose to have these type of stores next to the mall, not in it. And of course Fang and I are walking around the store I'm sure everybody thinks idiotic. Another reason we don't fit in. Or have friends. I'm not complaining though. I don't like being around a lot of people or having a reason to leave the house but Fang? Fang is just pure out anti-social. You could walk right up to him and try to have a conversation and he'll just turn around like it's nothing.

_'Quiet place,' Who names a store that? Why am I talking to myself?_

"Who names a store 'Quiet place'?"

Just as Fang was about to reply, another voice cut in.

"Obviously us."

I almost gave myself whiplash turning around.

I could have swore that voice came from a female but instead i was looking at a tall surfer looking boy. His name tag said Sam but in my opinion it should have said Samantha.

"Problem?"

Does this dude not know we kill people for a living? Wait, don't answer that.

"Oh."

You see, I'm working on my anger issues because last year I _accidently _ killed a man for yelling at me for littering. It was just a gum wrapper.

"Did he just roll his eyes?"

Fang snickered at my question as Sam walked away from us because of my short reply.

After about five more minutes we decided to leave the mall because it got boring. Very fast.

"Excuse me."

I watched as a Mocha skinned girl in a black mini skirt and pink top hurried around me and Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was better? Review (;<strong>


End file.
